The present invention concerns a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and a thin film.
Various polysiloxane compounds have been proposed for various application uses as shown in the following prior patent literatures as described below.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-527420 discloses a compound having a crosslinking group as a material for a functional layer of an organic light emitting diode or the like. The publication describes that the crosslinking group may be a siloxane. It is described that crosslinking can be induced in the compound by incorporating such a crosslinking group in the compound.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-165841 describes an organometallosiloxane having a metaloxysilyl group in which an alkoxy group is bonded to a titanium atom, zirconium atom, or aluminum atom at the end of a molecular chain, and a production process therefor. The literature describes that the polyorganometallosiloxane has an excellent surface treatment effect for an inorganic powder.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 06 (1994)-256523 describes a crosslinked polysiloxane containing one of transition metals selected from titanium, chromium, manganese, iron, and palladium in a molecule. It is described that the polysiloxane type polymeric material containing such transition metal has a non-linear optical characteristic and heat resistance together.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 02 (1990)-294333 describes the following crosslinked polysiloxane. In the crosslinked polysiloxane, a linear polysiloxane having carboxy alkyl groups on both ends in the molecule is crosslinked. The ends of the linear polysiloxane are crosslinked by an aluminum atom or a titanium atom. It is described that the crosslinked polysiloxane can form an air permeable coating membrane that does not deteriorate physiological safety.